This invention relates to a method and apparatus for deploying a linear array of sensors (e.g., hydrophones) in a horizontal orientation on the ocean floor.
It has been previously proposed to deploy a linear array of sensors in a vertical orientation above the ocean floor using a buoyant body to suspend the array of sensors between the buoyant body and an anchor, and using the signal cable of the sensors as a tether for the buoyant body. The sensors are connected to the cable at spaced intervals. The buoyant body could be constructed of a syntactic foam comprised of hollow glass microspheres in a plastic matrix.
In sonar sensor technology, it is often desirable to form a horizontal linear array of hydrophones to obtain long-range detection of targets. Horizontal arrays are particularly suited to regions on or near the continental slope where they may be laid along the bottom. Very large arrays of this type are deployed by cable from ships. It is desirable to also deploy much smaller arrays that would be dropped by aircraft, small ships or submarines, and it is sometimes desireable to deploy a horizontal linear array. Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide a method and apparatus for deploying a horizontal linear array of sensors.